1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital kiosks. More specifically, the present invention relates to operating a digital kiosk using data from multiple sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marketers currently have a variety of options for engaging fans for events. Marketers can engage fans on websites by providing information such as stories about an athlete. Marketers can place life-like posters of an athlete at an event. Marketers can display sports memorabilia such as sports equipment used by an athlete.
It is difficult, however, to satisfy the interests of and engage a large number of fans. Though fans have different interests, marketers cannot display memorabilia related to all athletes at all event venues. Marketers cannot generate a variety of life-like posters for all athletes at all events. It is difficult for marketers to maintain fan engagement because of these limitations.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for operating a fan kiosk.